


stars and galaxies

by rxgulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual James Potter, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay Regulus Black, Good Regulus Black, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POC James Potter, Ravenclaw Regulus Black, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black is a Good Sibling, Regulus Black-centric, Remus is cute, Sirius Black is a Good Sibling, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, soulmate words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxgulus/pseuds/rxgulus
Summary: Regulus Black often traced the mark that ran down his left forearm wistfully. It gave him hope that someone out there would love him unconditionally, that someone would complete him. It made him feel as if he belonged.He had the best friend he could ask for in his brother, now all he needed was his soulmate.Just his luck he'd be stuck with a sappy bastard for a soulmate.[Or, a Jegulus Soulmate Words AU ft. Wolfstar]
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 41
Kudos: 527





	stars and galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be another part to this.. I kind of wanna write from James' POV.. hm.
> 
> Also, James is a POC, if that upsets you... sorry not sorry!
> 
> Anyway! This is a Jegulus and Wolfstar Soulmate AU (the soulmate words trope) with a heavy focus on Regulus and his and Sirius' relationship as brothers. It takes place from their childhood and cuts off at Regulus' first year 'cause uh... but like I said there's probably most definitely going to be another part to this.

Regulus had always found the concept of soulmates fascinating.

The idea that somewhere out there, there was someone for everyone. That if you were gifted with a mark, you were destined for someone to love you whole-heartedly. That as long as you were willing to give it a chance, you could both be tremendously happy. Even those completely disinterested in romance were given a mark, usually leading to a platonic bond of friendship that was unbreakable.

It had filled him with a burning desire to meet his match.

Every witch or wizard was likely to be gifted with a mark. The exception to this rule was those deemed unworthy by Magic. It was believed that many who had gone on to do terrible things were among the latter category, that they had known what they were robbed of and decided to take their frustrations out on others.

For a time, it was considered the height of dishonour to the point that many families disowned those that did not have marks. Or sometimes, more drastic measures were taken.

Those without a mark were treated much like squibs, after all, Lady Magic had deemed you unworthy of a mark, Magic had seen you unfit to even have the possibility of _true love._ If you did not have a mark, you were likely unfit to even practice magic after all.

Nowadays, things had become slightly more bearable for those who did not carry a mark. There had been a time when the lack of a mark would have been as bad as not having magic, after all, currently, it was more like being a muggleborn that had been placed in Slytherin. Bad, but possibly bearable if you were tough enough.

It certainly wasn't a death sentence like it used to be.

The reason for this change was largely due to the purebloods views changing.

Originally, the mark was a beautiful thing, and anyone who dared to come between a soulmate match would be punished by the law.

However, that was before the number of purebloods had dwindled and those from these families had decided that inbreeding amongst themselves to keep the bloodline _pure_ was far more important than a silly mark on your skin.

Mother had expressed her feelings thusly, _"As a Black, your blood is pure. To taint your lineage with filthy, muggle blood would be to spit in the face of all your forefathers. Is that what you want, Regulus?"_

He had found it slightly hypocritical. His forefathers had almost exclusively only married their soulmates, it wasn't until the late 1800's that purebloods had decided that their lineages were more important than Mother Magic's wishes. 

It had sickened him. Mother Magic had gifted him a soulmate, had carefully weaved the mark and placed it delicately upon his skin. She had taken care to find the right one for him, she had chosen whoever would say those beautiful words to complete him.

He could _never_ disrespect her, could never dishonour her wishes.

For years, he had eagerly lapped up everything his mother said. He had practically clung to her skirt and desperately done all he could to please her. He had been the perfect son, only occasionally slipping up to play a silly game with Sirius every so often. 

The day she had told him, at the tender age of 6, only two months shy of his 7th birthday, that he would be expected to shun his soulmate was the day she lost all his respect.

He lost all wishes to please her that day. 

His mark had still been obscured at the time, only a strange, looping line that had curled from the centre of his wrist, down towards his elbow. In contrast, Sirius' unidentifiable mark had twined around his ankle, something that had made him groan as he realised he'd struggle to read his soulmate's words from the angle of them.

When she had practically demanded he conform to her wishes, he had run to Sirius in tears. He'd wailed into his brother's chest as he stuttered out what had upset him so, what had put him in such a state that he lost all of the Black composure that had been hexed into them from an early age.

Sirius had been infuriated; he too agreed that marks were special, that they should be honoured. Cousin Andromeda had been the one to teach the boys about them, she had quietly sat them down and told them everything, even lending them books so they could read more.

Regulus had powered through the tomes with gusto and had been surprised that Sirius was just as eager as he was.

When they'd next seen Andromeda she had been oddly strict about not telling _anyone_ about this, that they must pretend as if they did not care for soulmates.

It wasn't until that day that they'd understood why.

When Sirius had asked how she felt about soulmates, she merely smiled knowingly and placed a hand on her hip as she stated she loved her soulmate already, that she was sorry but it would be unlikely that she would stay in the family after she graduated a few years later.

The brothers had shared a sad look, they loved Andy, but they couldn't deny her this. After all, they were of the same mindset.

According to Andromeda, Bellatrix had found her soulmate in a half-blood Ravenclaw that had the misfortune of being partnered with her during a Potions project. Andromeda didn't ever say it, but Bellatrix had obviously made her displeasure so clear that the Ravenclaw had withdrawn from Hogwarts and moved - likely to France to attend Beauxbatons.

There were rumours within the family that although Narcissa's soulmate had been a pureblood, they had been from a blood-traitor family and she had openly snubbed them. Regulus had been upset by this, he'd always liked Narcissa and to hear she would discard her soulmate had dampened his spirits.

Andromeda had assured them both that Narcissa had cried on Andy's shoulder, had wept for the loss of her love and had lamented the fact that her father, their Uncle Cygnus, had already made it clear when she first got her words that no matter what, Lucius Malfoy would become her husband.

That same day Regulus had decided to renounce his mother, Sirius had soothed Regulus and the brother's had stayed up all night talking and playing, coming up with wild scenarios in which they may meet their other halves. 

_"I bet mine will fall into my arms! I'll be the brave, dashing knight that rescues them from a fearsome dragon!"_ Sirius had declared, raising a fist as if he held a sword, _"They'll swoon as they say the words and- stop laughing! They'll swoon and I'll turn to them, all handsome and- and-"_ He had scrunched his brows, _"Rugged! Yeah! Ruggedly handsome, and they'll swoon! Again!"_

That night had been beautiful. He and his brother had reconnected. They'd always been close, but Regulus had always been a people pleaser. He always wanted to please their mother specifically and she had used that to drive a wedge between the boys.

They had been different in personality anyway; Sirius was tall and cheeky, Regulus was shorter and quiet. Whereas Sirius was brash, outgoing and hyperactive, Regulus was thoughtful, calm and introspective. They had their similarities, of course, both were exceedingly intelligent, only in different ways and both had the Black charm that drew people in.

After that day, they'd formed an unbreakable bond. No matter what, they were always seen together. Where Regulus was, Sirius usually wasn't far behind, and where Sirius went, Regulus generally followed.

Mother had been more than vocal in her displeasure. At first, she seemed to think it was born of a shared secret, perhaps Sirius had broken something or Regulus had torn a page from their library's shelves. She had approached them both, wand not quite out but clearly visible from where it poked just beyond her sleeve.

She had given them a wintry stare, eyes narrowed and lips pursed before asking if they had anything to confess.

When both had only met her eyes and said nothing, she had been furious. She had shrieked and sent powerful stinging hexes at both of them, so powerful they'd struggled to walk for a day or two afterwards.

She'd once been so proud of her boys, but Sirius had proved to be too wild for her. He was unpredictable and untameable, always questioning her judgement and refusing to comply just because she said so. She'd instead turned all of her attentions to Regulus who had also openly turned his back on her in time.

It had taken weeks of this; of her punishing them and both keeping utterly silent that she seemed to realise they'd truly bonded over something. As the months passed and roughly a year of their closeness went by, she had made it clear that her love for them had shrivelled and died.

It had only gotten worse as the years went on.

Mother's methods of controlling them used to be through powerful stinging or pinching hexes. This would occur once or twice a week, more so if they had guests or a particularly fancy gathering to attend.

Occasionally, she would up the pain level of her spells, using mild forms of the bludgeoning hex, mid-level cutting spells and sometimes she would be so angry with them that she would forgo her wand and slap them instead. The jewel of her ring almost always leaving a mark deep enough to tear the skin.

After both boys had made their condemnation with their mother's beliefs clear, she had upped the ante. 

Darker cutting spells, an altered form of the Flagrate curse and _powerful_ bludgeoning hexes all became the norm. 

Life, for the Black brother's, was not exactly peaceful, but they had each other.

For them, that was more than enough.

All those gifted with a mark were originally given an indiscernible line somewhere on the body. Over time, the line would take shape. It would form into an odd set of loops or scrawls wherever the words were destined to be. Upon a wizard's first coming of age, their 11th birthday, they would manifest fully into words.

When Sirius' eleventh birthday neared, the boys were both practically vibrating in their excitement. They had anticipated this day for _years._

Ever since they'd first learned of soulmates, they'd eagerly awaited the day their own mark would fully appear. Sirius had always known his would come first and had been certainly felt no envy for his brother, knowing he'd have to wait a whole year longer to get his mark.

The night before his birthday, the brothers had decided to stay in Sirius' room. They shared his bed and could barely sleep they were so excited. They'd already theorised on what the words could be; Sirius was _convinced_ it would be something grand and dramatic, while Regulus pointed out he was just as likely to be given something generic.

Sirius had scrunched his nose and batted at Regulus for the remark, there was no way he'd have something _boring_ as a soulmate mark.

He'd heard of mark's being terribly confusing, such as a phrase one hears fairly often such as, 'Good morning' or 'How are you?', Sirius could only hope he did not have such a mark. 

If he did, he'd likely have to hear it multiple times before he truly found the one for him, something that sounded awfully unappealing.

Regulus had quieted and given him the advice that should his words be something unremarkable, Sirius should make sure that whatever he would reply to them would be unique. After all, if _his_ words to his soulmate were easily distinguishable, they'd know immediately.

Sirius had laughed and said he'd shout something random, _Green chocolate frogs with snakeskin sprinkles!_ just to make sure.

Regulus had rolled his eyes and only said, _You'll likely be too excited and end up saying something stupid like 'Hello'_. Sirius had tackled Regulus off the bed for this comment and they'd both begun wrestling on the floor. _Quietly_ of course. It was the middle of the night and nobody wanted to disturb Walburga Black's beauty sleep.

After they'd exhausted themselves and finally fallen asleep, Sirius slept oddly peacefully as the mark on his ankle changed. Slowly, the words began to take shape, words that would hopefully lead him to his soulmate.

"Well, it could be worse." Regulus grimaced slightly, "It could be something insulting."

Sirius scowled. His dreams filled with a fanciful tale, roaring dragons and deadly quests had been promptly shattered as he hastily pulled up the leg of his pyjamas to see his mark. He'd furrowed his brows as he read the words, meeting Regulus' eager gaze.

_"I'm sorry to interrupt, may I sit with you?"_

The words were written in a sharp but thankfully legible script, the handwriting of his soulmate. Not quite the refined and sophisticated penmanship of a pureblood, something that intrigued him. However, the words were fairly dull, but not _so_ bad that he'd likely hear them more than once.

"They're certainly polite, that's good too." His little brother added.

Sirius conceded that point, "You're right. I wonder where I'll be when I meet them."

"If you're lucky, you'll meet them at Hogwarts."

Sirius nodded rapidly, "That's true! What if I meet them on the train? That way I'll have hours to sit and talk to them! I'll be able to learn everything about them!"

Regulus smiled, happy that his brother seemed so enthusiastic. He couldn't help but wistfully stroke his own forearm, the black squiggles still there, completely unchanged. 

"I wonder what they're like... I bet they're cool!" 

With a teasing smirk, Regulus punched his brother's shoulder, "Well, compared to you, that's for certain."

"Oi, I'm cool!"

When Sirius went off to Hogwarts, Regulus struggled.

Due to the placement of their birthday's, Regulus wouldn't turn eleven until roughly a month before starting school, right at the end of July. There was a reason he was named after a star in the Leo constellation, after all.

This meant that not only would he be alone for a year with only his parents and Kreacher for company, but that he wouldn't even have the words on his arm to comfort him.

Over the months leading up to his departure, Regulus had caught Sirius fondly stroking his ankle, tracing the words carefully and dreamily thinking about who would eventually say them to him. It made Regulus slightly jealous, he _wished_ he could do the same.

But, his mild jealousy paled in comparison to the dread he felt that Sirius would be leaving. The thought of being alone with Mother used to be bearable, now, he wasn't so sure.

He'd made his love for Sirius, who had always been trouble in his Mother's eye, well known.

She'd loved both of them at some point, he assumed. But once Sirius began to adopt a personality of his own, one which she couldn't control, she'd begun to despise her eldest son. No matter that he was, honestly, the _perfect_ Black.

Unruly, yes, but strong in his convictions. Standing tall and proud, refusing to bow to anyone and carving out his own little spot in a world that otherwise wouldn't suit him.

Truly, the perfect Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

When Regulus had begun to side with him, she'd known both of her sons were lost to her. Oh, she tried _desperately_ to change that. To drive a wedge between them and make Regulus her perfect little boy again. She'd even attempted to sway Sirius to her side, showing him that muggles were simply animals, that muggle blood was riddled with disease and his questioning of these beliefs was wrong.

So Regulus knew a year with solely Mother for company would not be easy. Father was always up in his study, willfully blind to the way his wife treated their sons, and although Regulus had Kreacher, he was still only a house-elf, one that liked to insult his brother and worshipped the ground Mother walked on.

Sirius had promised to send letters, though. All year he'd made sure to spend as much time with Regulus as he could, and for Regulus' tenth birthday he'd even managed to convince Andromeda to buy some presents for Regulus, which she'd been happy to do. The younger boy had been thrilled with the sketchbook and art supplies.

He'd always been fascinated with art, Sirius had often found him doodling and sketching mindlessly. To finally have the proper equipment, a range of muggle pencils and ink pens to work with had overjoyed him.

The day Sirius left, Regulus had been in tears. Not an uncommon sight as he'd been prone to tearing up when anyone so much as mentioned Sirius' impending progression into full-time education. Besides, he'd always been an emotional boy.

In fact, during a family gathering, Bellatrix had been so cruel about Sirius abandoning him and finding other, _better_ friends he had cried so hard he passed out.

Sirius had been enraged when he found Regulus, shaking and curled in a ball while Bella teased him and he had done something, he refused to say what, that ended with Bella being taken to St Mungo's.

Mother had shown her displeasure at this, loudly berating Regulus for being weak and blaming Sirius for encouraging such pathetic behaviour.

Sirius had cooed softly to Regulus all night, whispering to him that nobody could ever replace him and that no matter _what,_ they'd always have each other. He'd held tightly to his little brother and reassured him that although yes, he would be leaving, they would keep in contact and it would only be a matter of time before Regulus joined him.

When Sirius had finished placing his trunk on the train, he'd turned to Regulus and smiled sadly down at him. He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead and whispered that he loved him dearly and they'd see each other soon.

Weeks before, Sirius had confessed that he didn't think he'd be in Slytherin, that it would be likely he would demand the hat sort him anywhere _but_ the house of their forefathers.

Regulus had quietly agreed that Sirius didn't quite fit in Slytherin. Sure, he _could,_ and he'd probably rule the house with an iron fist. But he wouldn't be happy. He'd be pretending to be someone he wasn't, he'd be someone _Mother_ would be proud of.

For Regulus, his brother's happiness was paramount.

As Mother sharply called him, Regulus forwent all pureblood composure and tightly wrapped his arms around his brother. He'd sniffled quietly and reminded Sirius that he loved him and he expected detailed letters. Most importantly, if he met his soulmate, Regulus was to be informed of all the specifics of the interaction and he'd never forgive Sirius if he didn't comply.

Sirius had laughed wetly, discreetly wiping his tears as he'd ruffled Regulus' hair, calling him a cheeky brat. He'd finally departed with one last reassurance and Regulus had been alone.

Mother had dug her claws into his shoulder and apparated them away, already working up to a rant about how he'd behaved so foolishly in public.

When Aquila, Sirius' owl, came the next morning, Regulus had swiped it immediately. Throughout the previous day, he had lamented the silence of the house. After Mother had finished admonishing him, the house had gone _eerily_ quiet.

It was in this time that he noticed things about Grimmauld Place that he had somehow missed before, likely due to the largeness of Sirius' very presence.

The halls were too wide, the wooden floors were uneven and there was a faint echo to every sound he made and it all tore away at him. The portraits were as grumpy as ever, only sharing their delight that the _no-good ruffian_ was gone at last.

There was also a dreary, oppressive darkness that seemed to radiate from the house itself. Unsurprising really, the walls were thick, layered with years and years of Dark magic residue. The wards pulsed with a volatile, domineering vileness that seemed to be lashing out every so often as if searching for a victim to drain.

Regulus had shivered upon entering his brother's room, clutching the letter to his chest as he surveyed the stillness of Sirius' bedroom. He'd never seen his brother's room be anything but a disorganised mess. Clearly, Kreacher had been in and straightened anything out, likely since for once Sirius wouldn't be there to immediately mess it all up.

He smiled wistfully as he looked at the sole photograph on Sirius' bedside table.

A picture of both boys from Regulus' tenth birthday; Sirius with a smear of white frosting on his cheek and Regulus with a strange cardboard hat on his head. _A muggle party hat_ , Andromeda had called it. Sirius was beaming as he wrapped an arm around Regulus' shoulders, Regulus too had a smile on his face, every so often he'd glance at Sirius and smile even wider.

He could just vaguely remember the fondness in Andy's eyes as she'd snapped the picture.

Mother hadn't been pleased, but luckily she had consumed a little too much alcohol at one of Aunt Druella's dinner party's to care too much.

Regulus sat in the centre of his brother's bed and carefully straightened the letter. As he ran a finger over his brother's handwriting, he could feel the excitement building.

The centre of the envelope only said, For Reg.

He turned the envelope over and carefully peeled back the slip, sliding out the parchment and grinning when he noticed just how much his brother had written.

**||**

Dear Little Star,

I have much to tell you, but I doubt you'll be displeased with the length of this letter. In fact, I bet you'll be grateful when you realise, Mother must be terrible company. Is she? Has she hurt you yet? I noticed how upset she looked when you hugged me, I can't imagine she didn't do anything. Please tell me, little brother, I've been worrying all day.

I'll start this off by saying what happened after you left. I was lucky you know, managed to snag an empty train compartment. You know how hard that can be, remember how Andy said she'd ended up sharing with a bunch of yucky Slytherins? Though, that might have been because Bellatrix was there...

Anyway! It was great, I was just relaxing when a boy burst into my compartment and let me tell you Reg if he hadn't immediately started rambling about how excited he was I'd have thought he was my soulmate.

His name's James Potter and I can already tell we're going to be best friends. Not that he is my best friend, that's all you Reg! As I was saying, he's great. He went on and on about how his Dad ( _he says 'Dad' - could you imagine us calling Mother, 'Mum', she'd lose it!_ ) had told him all about Hogwarts for years. I think we'll be great friends, he seems the right sort. He loves pranks too! We've already planned what we're going to do to this one nasty boy in Slytherin.

Don't worry - he completely deserves it! Honestly! We were interrupted by this little red-haired girl and her friend - he's a right git! He insulted James' Dad and said Gryffindor's were all brawn and no brains, James had just said he wanted to be a lion just like his Dad so obviously, he got upset when he said that. I defended James like a good friend and the girl got all huffy and left.

Oh well, it was a good thing they did because you'll never guess what happened next!

After a few minutes of chatting, the door knocks again and another boy was there and guess what he said! He said my _words!_ It was my soulmate, Reg! 

I almost fell off the bench when he said them, I just stared at him! I thought I was dreaming, honestly. But then I realised I must look like a right idiot so I stood up, held out my hand and I said, " _Come take a seat, I feel like we'll get along great_." How cool was that? Smooth, right? James was really impressed and he said I was lucky I'd met my soulmate so soon.

Remus seemed really happy, he got all shy it was really cute but he seemed to relax after a bit. Which I'm glad about, my soulmate can't be scared of me! We'd never talk!

Did you know some people don't meet their soulmates until they're really old? I think Andromeda didn't want to upset us, but don't worry, it's rare to meet them _that_ old and you'll definitely meet yours soon too! I'll hunt them down myself if I have to!

Anyway, my soulmate's name is Remus Lupin, he's a half-blood and he's really cute. He seems sick though, he's quite pale and he's covered in scars. I hope he's okay. I think you'll get along well, ickle Reggie. He's a swot too and he said the hat was torn between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor before ultimately deciding he was a better fit for the lions!

Speaking of which, I'm a Gryffindor! I was really scared the hat would just sort me into Slytherin immediately, I saw it happen to a boy in my year from the Avery family, the hat barely touched his head when it sorted him! 

It said that although I'd fit Slytherin, I was too 'brash and impulsive' and that I let my heart lead me. That meant Gryffindor was the place for me! 

Mother won't be pleased, just to warn you. So please, keep your head down! You know what she's like, she'll take her anger out on you and she _will_ be angry. First non-Slytherin in centuries and the first _Gryffindor_ in even longer.. she won't be happy.

Oh! I forgot. Andromeda was right - the castle is beautiful. So beautiful in fact, I don't know how to describe it. Honestly Reg, nothing can prepare you for it. The boat ride was kind of annoying, it's _September!_ Far too cold in my opinion, we were all drenched at the Feast.

The food was spectacular! And there was so much of it! I love our common room too. It's aggressively Gryffindor - I _love_ it. The walls, floors and sofas are all red or gold, it's a little obnoxious.

Again, I love it.

I'm sharing a dorm with Remus, James and another boy called Peter. Not too sure about him, seems like there might have been a mix-up honestly, he'd be better off with the Hufflepuff's I think. He seems scared of his own shadow.

Can't wait for the Christmas holidays, I miss you already, Reg! It's fun, don't get me wrong, but I miss you. It's less fun without my little brother by my side. 

Though, I don't know if Mother will allow me to come back. If she's really upset she could always demand I stay at the castle. If it weren't for the fact that it'd mean I wouldn't see you, I'd do that anyway. 

Oh well, I'll try and write more later, I'm really tired.

Do you think Mother will send a Howler? Not that I care, I just think it'd be a bit embarrassing. I've not written the letter to her yet, I'm hoping if I wait an hour or two longer and use a school owl it'll get there after this one, she might not let you see this otherwise.

Make sure to tell me how it's going at home, I want to make sure that you're okay. James has already told me to shut up about you, apparently, I spent close to an hour rambling about my 'ickle baby brother' on the train. Remus was amused - that's all that matters. He seems to think it's cute that I'm so worried about you.

Speak soon little brother, stay safe!

Lots of love, Sirius 

**||**

Regulus hastily wiped his eyes. The letter had sent him reeling. On one hand, he was so happy for Sirius. He seemed to have found a home and not only that, but he had met his soulmate and already made a friend! However, he was right. 

Mother would be furious when she found out.

Frantically, he scooped up the letter back into the envelope and rushed into his bedroom. He closed the door firmly before calling, "Kreacher!"

The little old house-elf appeared instantly a few feet from where Regulus was leaning against the door, "Master Regulus calls Kreacher."

"Kreacher, I need you to duplicate this." He said, presenting the letter. Kreacher looked dubiously at him, seeming to understand there was more going on. "Please, Kreacher." 

The elf had always had a soft spot for him so using this pleading tone seemed to spur the elf into action, he snapped his fingers and suddenly Regulus held two envelopes, both thick with the contents of Sirius' letter. "Thank you, Kreacher."

Kreacher nodded once, "Anything else, Master?"

Regulus shook his head, "No thank you, Kreacher. You are dismissed."

As the elf popped away, Regulus hurried to his bed. He pulled out the middle drawer of his bedside table and pushed open the false bottom. It had been a gift from his Uncle Alphard two years ago. Both he and Sirius had been gifted these ornate chests of drawers with matching nightstands. 

Mother had seemed surprised that Alphard would gift them something useful and had allowed them to stay in the house. Only, she didn't know that Alphard had pulled the boys aside and informed them of the multiple hidden compartments in the furniture.

Sirius had been thrilled, he'd put his whole collection of chocolate frog cards in one of them immediately, seeming to get an odd rush out of one-upping their Mother, whether she knew it or not.

Regulus carefully tucked the original version of Sirius' letter into the drawer. Just as he stood back up, an angry shriek was heard from downstairs and he paled. 

A series of stomping footsteps could be heard and Regulus carefully prepared himself. He pulled open a Charms textbook he had been studying from last night and left the letter - clearly already opened - on the bedside table.

"Regulus!" She called as she slammed open his door, a wave of her wand and the copy of Sirius' letter he'd had made was engulfed in flames. "You are not to write any letters to that traitorous scum. You shall continue with your studies and upon entering Hogwarts you will make this family proud. You will be sorted into the noble house of Salazar Slytherin - I will not accept anything less!"

Her hair had come loose and she was still clutching what he assumed was the letter Sirius had sent her. It was rough around the edges as if Sirius had simply torn off a small strip of parchment and from the lack of words on the page, he wouldn't be surprised if it simply said 'I'm a Gryffindor'.

It was something Sirius would do.

It was something that would enrage Mother.

"I shall go where I am fit for." Regulus replied, "I have full faith in the hat's abilities."

Her eye twitched and he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but push her, she was already going to punish him anyway. The twitching of her wand hand from the moment she'd entered his room told him all he needed to know about how this confrontation would go.

Whether he had immediately prostrated himself and begged for mercy, informed her he would do her proud and torture any mudblood that came near him or continued in a manner Sirius would be proud of, it wouldn't make a difference.

She would need to unleash her fury somehow and as Sirius was safely away at Hogwarts, Regulus knew it was through him that she would achieve catharsis.

Besides, for years Sirius had taken punishments meant for Regulus - so why not return the favour.

He stood, closing the Charms book and standing before her.

"Clearly the hat knows what it's doing."

The pointed remark at Sirius' sorting seemed to make her lose it completely. She raised her wand with a cold fury, the kind he only rarely saw and he couldn't help but silently praise his brother. She never looked at him like that, but it was a look she'd given Sirius a few times and not once had he ever cowered.

Regulus fought with everything he had to stay calm, she looked at him with a look of utter disgust mixed with burning anger.

She raised her wand swiftly and called an incantation he'd never heard her use before.

" _Crucio!_ "

Sirius never did end up coming home for Christmas, nor did he come for Easter.

Mother said he had chosen his Gryffindor friends over him, that he had abandoned him just as she knew he would. She had done a brilliant job of gaslighting him. She'd twisted everything Sirius had ever done, had tried to make Regulus see that Sirius had turned him against her.

That she had only ever done what was necessary, that she loved her sons dearly - even Sirius.

But that Sirius was a rotten boy, that he was tainted and ruined, that he had attempted to drag Regulus down the same path.

If it hadn't been for the letters, he may have believed her.

Even with the steady flow of letters - sometimes multiple pages, sometimes as short as a hastily written note - he had occasionally wondered if she were telling the truth. She was his mother, surely she wouldn't lie to him.

But, he _knew_ better.

Sirius had managed to find a way to consistently send letters. After Mother had finished punishing him, Regulus had written an owl to Andromeda, who hadn't quite deserted the family yet as she was in her last year, and asked her to pass along the message to Sirius.

As Narcissa was also at Hogwarts, being in her fifth year, she too had become someone he could rely on to inform his brother of what had happened.

According to Andromeda, although Narcissa was certainly a blood-purist, there was nothing more important to her than family. She and Regulus had always gotten along, and while she may not be fond of Sirius' house or his friends, she knew how much the brothers loved each other.

So, Regulus consistently wrote letters to Sirius through Andromeda and Narcissa.

He was eternally grateful to both of his cousins, he wasn't sure he'd have survived the year otherwise.

When Sirius was due to return to Hogwarts, his mother had tried to get him to stay at home. It was only due to the surprising presence of his father, who had pointed out that people may talk if Regulus was kept at home again, that he'd been permitted to go.

Good - he hadn't seen Sirius in close to a year and he missed him something dreadful.

Mother had not allowed him to go anywhere really the whole year, an attempt at isolating him from others so that she was his only company.

When he'd caved - after weeks of pleading - and told Sirius everything, he'd been apparently so angry that it had taken the combined forces of their cousins, Sirius' soulmate and his two closest friends to keep him from storming back to London. He'd even tried to come back, ignoring what Mother said, for the holidays but Regulus had sent him a letter begging him to stay at Hogwarts.

He wanted his brother to be safe. If Regulus couldn't be safe, then there was no reason for Sirius to be in unnecessary danger as well.

Regulus anxiously bit his lip as he watched the great, scarlet train roll into the station. Plumes of smoke dancing above as the chatter of those on the platform quieted. The Hogwarts Express slowed down and from where Regulus stood he could see the many students rushing about to get to the doors to see their families.

He desperately cast his eyes across the sea of faces as children streamed from the now open doors. Some rushing straight to their families, others walking calmly and others seeming dismayed at the fact that they would be leaving Hogwarts for good now.

Andromeda appeared before him and he smiled, she was talking casually with a boy in her year that had been the Head Boy to her Head Girl. A boy who happened to be a muggleborn, something that had infuriated the Blacks. _Disgusted,_ that their _precious pureblooded_ daughter had to work with such _filth._

A muggleborn, that was Andromeda's _soulmate._ Though, of course, the family did not know this.

She had told him all about Ted Tonks, about their plans after graduation and how she would be leaving the family for good.

Regulus had wished he had been able to spend more time with her but he could see how she lit up in the boy's presence, how undeniably happy she was.

He looked around, surely Sirius would be out by now, but he couldn't see him. However, he did notice a darker-skinned boy enthusiastically chatting to two adults that were obviously his parents. He was gesturing wildly, presenting the people next to him and it was only due to the startled laugh that somehow carried over to where Regulus was that he knew who was beside the boy.

Because he _knew_ that laugh.

_Sirius._

He watched impatiently as the boy with dark hair and round glasses continued to chat. Showing off the two boys beside him, one of which shyly waved to his brother before rushing over to a young-looking couple. 

Judging by the worn-out robes on the boy and his shy demeanour, he knew that was Remus, his brother's soulmate.

That meant the other boy that was enthusiastically talking to his parents was James Potter. 

He curiously observed the boy and from the manic energy that seemed to overtake him as he spoke rapidly, mouth moving so fast Regulus wondered whether anybody could keep up, he understood why this boy and his brother were friends.

Suddenly, Sirius seemed to pull away, waving goodbye to his friend and parents before darting towards where Regulus stood.

When Regulus realised his brother was running towards him, he pulled away from Mother's tight grip on his shoulder and rushed to meet him. Jumping slightly, he threw his arms tightly around Sirius, squeezing with all his might as he sniffled into his shoulder.

"Reggie!" His brother called, responding in kind by gripping the boy tightly to his chest. "Bloody hell, have I missed you!" 

His voice was thick with emotion, cracking slightly and Regulus felt any lingering doubt his mother's words may have brought on dissipate.

Sirius loved him, he hadn't replaced him and he certainly hadn't forgotten about him.

Out the corner of his eye, he noticed the Potter boy watching them curiously. He met Regulus' gaze and gave a wide grin, presenting a thumbs-up that made Regulus' cheeks flush slightly as the boy winked and turned back to his parents.

Regulus could also see Lupin, who had apparently been alarmed by Sirius' mad dash across the platform before he'd relaxed, watching the two brothers with a knowing grin.

"I- I've missed you so much." Regulus cried, burying his face in Sirius' neck. "Never leave me again, please."

Sirius was looking at something over Regulus' shoulder, from the sudden tenseness of his shoulders and the dark cadence of his voice, he didn't have to look to see it was Mother, "Never again, little star. Never again."

As expected, Mother had been furious. 

_Such displays, how dare you debase yourselves - acting like commoners. You'd be better off in a circus!_

She'd ranted and raved for so long her voice had broken. The whole time, Regulus stayed pressed up against Sirius' side, marvelling in the warmth his brother's presence filled him with.

He'd missed him _so_ much.

When they'd been dismissed, Sirius had dumped his things in his room, snatched up some pyjamas and tugged them both into Regulus' bedroom where they'd spent the night talking about everything they'd left out of their letters.

Sirius had given Regulus one of his Gryffindor jumpers to sleep in, something that had been more like a dress on the smaller boy, but he'd loved it. It was warm and soft and smelled like Sirius, like _home._

Because Grimmauld Place had never been his home, Sirius had been.

And he couldn't wait until they were _both_ at Hogwarts.

"So, anything else you want to tell me?" Sirius asked the next morning.

"Like what?"

"I'm not stupid Reg, what has she done to you?"

Regulus was careful to avoid Sirius' eyes, "What do you mean?"

"She did something to you. I know she has. Worse than usual." He clarified.

It was this inquiry that prompted Regulus to carefully recount the day Walburga found out her son had been sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius seemed to be expecting something big and he hated to confirm his brother's suspicions, but he could never lie to Sirius.

Not when he looked so worried and so eager to know how his brother's year had been.

"She.. she what?" He croaked.

Regulus winced, he fiddled with the jumper that was skirting his lower thighs, "She uh- she used the Cruciatus."

Sirius stared at him. His whole body had hardened and his face had gone pale as his eyes lost focus, seeming to stare at a far off point above Regulus' hunched over form. "The Cruciatus? An Unforgivable?"

Regulus hummed, nodding as he traced the stitching in the jumper, "It- she only did it like- maybe uh, fifteen seconds? I'm not too sure. And- well, she only did it that one time. 'S not too bad." He mumbled. He wouldn't mention the time she'd begun the incantation before the floo chimed, she'd ended up just locking him in the linen cupboard for a few hours instead while she chatted with one of the society witches she was friends with. 

"The Cruciatus." Sirius clarified, still staring oddly at the wall behind Regulus.

It was only then that Regulus realised Sirius' fists were clenched and his whole body appeared to be trembling. Sirius blinked multiple times, seeming to come back to himself as Regulus placed a cautious hand on his knee, "Siri?"

"The Cruciatus.. she used the Cruciatus on you." His voice was hoarse as if he'd been screaming for a long time. "She- that _bitch_ how dare she-"

As Sirius' voice raised he shot to his feet and Regulus threw himself at the older boy to keep him from storming off. "No!"

"Let go! I have to- I need to-"

"What? Shout at her? What'll that do?"

"I- she- that-"

 _"No_ Siri, it's done. It happened, she hasn't done it since, it's _done._ I kept my head down after that." He assured, "You can't go running off and confronting her, we're stuck here until we're both of age."

"No, not both, just me." Sirius hissed, "The moment I'm old enough we're _gone._ We're leaving this place for good. When Mother kicks it, I'll burn this place to the ground."

Regulus nodded warily, "Okay, just- don't do anything stupid. She'll only punish you if you try and shout at her, especially for something she did ages ago."

"The point is that she shouldn't have done it in the first place."

Still nodding carefully, Regulus loosened his grip on his brother. "Have you calmed down?"

Sirius still look mutinous but less likely to start violently cursing out their mother to her face. "I hate her."

"I do too," Regulus admitted quietly. The shocked look on Sirius' face didn't surprise him, "What? It was really bad Siri, she was worse when you were gone. She tried to make me hate you and- and-" His voice broke, "A part of me did."

Sirius seemed to sway slightly as if someone had abruptly tilted the axis of the Earth. "Wh-"

"Not truly! I just- a part of me felt like you'd left me, y'know? Like you were happy to be rid of me. I know you weren't," he added quickly, seeing Sirius gearing himself up for an angry rebuttal, "I just.. it was so _hard_ Siri. She was awful and I tried to be strong, it was usually only if there were a couple more days between your letters.. her words.. they'd start to get to me."

His brother still seemed upset, "I would never leave you Reg. If I could have I'd have kept you hidden in my dorm all year!"

"I know! I know that I really do. Honestly, it was few and far between. She's... I think she knows we're both lost causes. She's still trying of course, but I think once you were sorted into Gryffindor she realised that you were gone, and I'd never abandon you."

Sirius sagged in relief, "I know. The things she said in that fucking Howler.. all my friends were worried, you know? Apparently, our idea of discipline has been skewed."

"Well, we know that. I'm fairly certain most parents down throw around Unforgivables." 

At the mention of those particular curses, Sirius winced, arm tightening around Regulus from where he'd pulled him close beside him. "I really do hate her."

As the summer holidays progressed, the boys began to feel their excitement grow. Regulus especially was filled with butterflies every time he so much as glanced at his left arm. He found it interesting that his mark was on his dominant hand, he wondered if perhaps his soulmate would be right-handed - that would be a perfect fit.

Perhaps their marks would line up.

Sirius too was more exuberant than usual. He had eagerly awaited his own mark and was just as anxious for Regulus to receive his. 

The night before his birthday, he and Sirius decided to do what they'd done last time and stayed in Sirius' room for the night. He'd snuck out after Mother had sent him to bed and wriggled under Sirius' duvet, with only the moon's glow, streaming through Sirius' window, illuminating their faces.

Sirius grinned down at Regulus, tugging lightly on his hair. "Hello there, trouble."

"Please," Regulus rolled his eyes with a scoff, "If either of us is trouble, it's you. Remind me, who's the one that decided it'd be a good idea to use Uncle Cygnus' crockery as target practice?"

Sirius' grin only widened. "I'm getting better though! You saw how I nailed that awful old dessert plate right in the centre!"

"It was a family heirloom! No wonder Mother was so upset."

Sirius kept snickering, "She was just mad that I _accidentally_ mentioned Lady Parkinson." Which, yes, probably was part of the reason she'd been so angry. Lady Priscilla Parkinson was a close acquaintance of their father's.

Which was high society's way of saying they were having an affair.

Such things were an open secret to them, they'd often snuck into places they shouldn't be to eavesdrop on the gossip. 

According to a house-elf that worked for the Nott's, an elf that worked for the Parkinson's had let slip that Lady Priscilla was also Orion Black's soulmate. It was only due to her being the third daughter of a low-ranked family (the Bulstrode's) that had stopped her from becoming Lady Black instead of Lady Parkinson.

So, of course, Mother despised her, as Mother's obsession with Orion had been present since their youth and although she may be his wife, she would never have his heart.

It may be part of the reason she was so adamant on the boys not marrying their soulmates.

Besides the whole blood purity thing, of course.

"You're lucky she didn't iron your hands."

Sirius scoffed before sneering, "In a few years I'll be able to match her, curse for curse, let's see how eager she is to punish us then."

Regulus decided to divert the topic, he slowly raised his sleeve and gazed at the odd black lines. 

"I wonder what they'll say." He whispered.

Sirius seemed happy to discuss this, "I hope it's something cool!"

"You _always_ say that."

"Well, I do! I'll admit, as much as my Remus is the love of my life-"

"Already?"

"-his words were fairly dull. And, well, maybe not yet but-" Sirius spluttered, "-in time I mean, surely. Yes."

Regulus let a slow grin slide across his face, watching his brother as his cheek's darkened. "Oh, you are _completely_ infatuated, huh?"

 _"You_ try not to fall for him! I mean, it is not love yet, we're only twelve but- he's-" Sirius was certainly blushing now, he wriggled in the bed and scrunched his nose, "He's very kind. So kind. And he's cute, like, maybe not super handsome or conventionally gorgeous but he's got these soft but obvious good looks. And like, he's so smart. Reggie, he's _so_ smart."

Regulus snickered, _"Infatuated."_ He sang.

"Shut it!"

After a few moments of peaceful silence, Regulus decided to voice something that had been on his mind since Sirius first mentioned his soulmate.

"Siri?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you... I mean, were you surprised that your soulmate is a boy?"

Sirius turned to him, he had a thoughtful frown on his face and seemed to be properly thinking about his brother's question. 

"No, not exactly. I don't think I'd ever really expected it to be a girl _or_ a boy." At Regulus' confused look, he elaborated. "I just mean that I'd never exactly held a preference, you know? It never occurred to me that.." He trailed off uncertainly, "I don't think I'm explaining this very well."

"Do you mean you didn't care what gender they were? That it didn't matter?"

"Yeah! I remember Andy saying she'd always known her soulmate had to be a boy because _she_ likes boys. But I'd never really cared honestly. James is the same, he said it doesn't matter and that having a preference is okay, but that _he_ definitely doesn't care one way or another. I think I'm the same."

Regulus nodded slowly. "I can understand that I think."

"So you don't mind either?"

He shook his head, "No, but, I do think mines a boy." He admitted shyly, "Whenever Mother mentions me marrying a witch it doesn't sound right."

"Because they'd be a girl?"

"Yeah, but, I think I _only_ like boys - like Andromeda. Can I do that?" He asked quietly. Plus, one time one of the Greengrass sons had smiled at him and he'd gotten oddly pink in the face. Then there was that whole thing after Sirius' friend winked at him...

"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed softly, "You know, it doesn't matter to _me_ if you like boys, and as long as you're happy that's what should matter. Screw Mother, we both agree she's stupid anyway."

Regulus giggled, "You can't call her stupid!"

"I can, I will, I _shall!_ She's _stupid!"_

They both dissolved into giggles and talked until they fell asleep, both excited for what awaited them the next day.

Regulus slept fitfully.

He had secretly been terrified for years that upon his eleventh birthday, the words wouldn't be there. That Mother Magic would realise she'd made a mistake, would rip the words away and would take away his chance at pure happiness.

He'd also been anxious that perhaps his words wouldn't be as nice as he'd hoped. Maybe they'd be brusque, uncaring, or perhaps they'd be full of harsh words and insults. Maybe his soulmate would think him _hideous._

However, the slight tingling in his arm proved him wrong - at least of the first worry.

Sirius had been roughly shaken awake once Regulus came to awareness. He could just make out the small numbers on the clock next to him, roughly seven in the morning. He knew it was early but he didn't care, he needed his brother's support for this.

If he pulled back his sleeve and saw something awful, he didn't know how he'd react.

Just the thought of having a soulmate had kept him going for years. Whenever he'd been locked in the hall cupboard with Sirius raging outside and begging Mother to let Regulus out, he'd thought that one day - he and his brother would be happy.

Tracing the disjointed lines had brought such a sense of tranquillity to him, especially the previous year that Sirius had been away, that he didn't know how he'd feel if it turned out his soulmate hated him.

Who knows, no matter what the words said, his soulmate _could_ always choose to reject him upon meeting.

Maybe they'd deem him unworthy and would sneer in his face.

Sirius blearily blinked his eyes open, catching Regulus' - likely frantic - expression. He seemed confused for a moment, looking around tiredly before his eyes widened. "Your birthd- your _words!_ Have you read them yet?" He asked, lurching up and grabbing his little brother's shoulders.

Regulus' body was tense, anxiety curled in his gut and he could feel a sense of nausea rising. His heart raced as he played with the cuff of his sleeve, "N-No. Not yet, I-"

Sirius seemed to understand, giving him a comforting smile and squeezing him softly, "Don't worry, I'm right here. Whoever they are, they're gonna be lucky to have you - no matter what their words say."

The younger gulped. He stared down at his covered arm, chewing on his lip. "C-Can you-" He gestured to his arm and Sirius complied easily. Sirius rearranged them first, tucking Regulus' smaller body between his legs and wrapping himself around him, pressed with his chest to Regulus' back.

His brother slowly reached out for his sleeve, angling it so they could both see and nudged the side of Regulus' face with his chin.

"You ready?"

As Regulus slowly nodded, Sirius tore back his sleeve. They both darted their eyes to the crook of his elbow where the words began, both taking care to read the words carefully.

Sirius seemed to startle as the words fully registered. He stared down at the mark before laughing, "Bloody hell."

Regulus' jaw had dropped. What kind of person _was_ his soulmate? 

The words were.. they were...

So ridiculously _cheesy._

"Bloody hell." Regulus agreed as he fully examined his mark. The penmanship was oddly similar to Sirius' in that elegant but careless way - as if the person didn't quite care how their writing looked but had endured far too many calligraphy lessons to have average or awful writing.

"I'm going to have my work cut out for me, it seems," Sirius said, lips pursed as he scrutinised his brother's mark. "Flirty bastard."

The oddness in his voice made Regulus finally tear his eyes away from his mark to look at Sirius. He was wearing a familiar expression, one he often wore when someone was upsetting Regulus or when Mother turned her ire on her youngest son.

"Siri?"

The protective look stayed as he looked down at his brother, "It is my duty as your big brother-"

"Oh no-"

"-to properly ensure-"

"No, Sirius-"

"-that whoever this may be, understands that-"

"Sirius!"

"-should they hurt you, I will-"

"You are a _nightmare."_

"-boil them _alive!"_

Regulus pulled the tight collar of this school uniform with a frown. The uniform was pressed and fit perfectly but it was uncomfortably stiff due to Mother's constant reapplying of her tailoring charms. She had been in an odd mood all day, repeatedly sending stinging hexes at the both of them.

After she'd sent a stinging hex at Sirius for sneezing, he'd given up and decided it was likely due to the day's events that she was so out of sorts.

It was after today that she'd either have one Gryffindor and one Slytherin son, or she'd have two complete disappointments.

He was only glad they didn't have another sibling or another year to wait - he knew he would do everything he could to avoid Slytherin.

At first, he'd believed Mother when she spoke of mudbloods and blood-traitor scum when she'd informed them that mudbloods steal magic and muggles are weak inferior beings. It had all made sense to a five-year-old Regulus, after all, if muggles weren't inferior then they too would be capable of magic.

He had never quite understood her views on muggleborns however if muggles _could_ steal magic, then why couldn't _all_ of them do it? Wouldn't it make much more sense if they all just stole magic, then?

It was when he'd quietly asked Sirius this, that his brother had told him what he believed. That the family were all prejudiced and believed themselves superior when in actuality they were just like anyone else, except that their family tree was a little too intertwined to be truly _normal._

Regulus hadn't been sure what to believe, so he'd done the only logical thing.

He'd read about it.

He'd asked Andromeda - who had always been the nicest of their cousins, as well as the most patient - to _please_ get him some reading materials as the books in Grimmauld were all clearly biased.

She had seemed amused at his formal request, but slightly hopeful. She'd already known Sirius would be more like her, but perhaps there was also hope for darling, family-baby Regulus too.

After he'd read up on as much of the subject as he could, taking extra care to read about the origins of Magic and how She supposedly blessed certain muggles with magical offspring, he had decided his mother _had_ to be wrong.

It didn't make sense anyway, muggleborns still had magic, and they didn't seem to be any weaker than the purebloods. According to the multiple recorded experiments that had taken muggleborns, half-bloods and purebloods and tested their magical power, there was no _definitive_ answer as to who was more powerful.

The candidates in one experiment performed in early 20th century France had all taken turns casting high powered blasting hexes and cutting spells at different objects or materials to see if there was a difference. The results had shown that all those tested seemed to vary too much to draw any conclusion other than the fact that Magic was Magic and as long as you could wield a wand, you had the ability to be great.

Blood meant nothing.

It seemed to be fairly random, like certain people having a natural affinity for music while others were better at sports.

It had affirmed his beliefs after he'd read these reports and he'd even shown Sirius who had looked very proud that he'd done his own research. He had wanted to show Mother, perhaps she just didn't know she was misinformed, but before he could, Uncle Alphard had pulled him aside and warned him.

Mother didn't care and to her, all those with muggle blood were filth. That muggles were riddled with disease and mudbloods didn't have normal blood, that they were dirty blooded vagrants that _stole_ magic from good, hard-working witches and wizards.

Regulus had removed the word mudblood from his vocabulary after that, sending Uncle Alphard an appraising look.

"You alright, little one?" Sirius murmured in his ear just as they arrived at the platform. Regulus looked around in wonder, he'd seen the place last year of course, but now he'd actually be going off to Hogwarts.

Besides, last year he'd been too focused on Sirius and trying not to burst into tears.

"Yeah, it's so busy." He mumbled, looking around at the crowd. There were odd noises, crates banging, owls screeching, cats hissing, frogs croaking, parents reprimanding their children and the children themselves excitedly chattering.

The cacophony of sounds was overwhelming. 

"I know, just you wait 'till it's time to leave the train. It's a nightmare. Everyone pushing and shoving, awful." Sirius shivered.

"You'll walk me as close to the boats as you can, right?" He asked unsurely.

Sirius widened his eyes, "Of course! Can't get rid of me that easily, little brother!"

Mother turned away from Druella who had a perfectly poised Narcissa at her side. Narcissa looked slightly pale and Regulus remembered the last time he'd seen her. It was at a large dinner, only two weeks before, including most of the immediate family such as Cygnus, Druella, all three of their children and Uncle Alphard, as well as Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange.

The presence of the last two had prompted Mother to ask when Andromeda would be getting engaged. That, as a Daughter of the House of Black, it was her duty to assure a good match and since she was now free from her schooling, it was high time she finds an appropriate husband. That her elder sister had already done so and Narcissa had a secured match in Lucius.

Andromeda had calmly mentioned that she and her soulmate were engaged, ignoring the shocked exclamations as she'd informed them that Ted Tonks would be her husband.

The chaos that followed had prompted Alphard to take them both away for a few days to allow the family to cool down. The last thing he'd seen before Uncle Alphard apparated them away was the ashen face of Narcissa, the enraged face of Bellatrix and the determined look in Andromeda's eye.

When they'd returned from Alphard's beachside home, Andromeda had been burned from the tree and nobody was allowed to speak her name any more.

Narcissa met his eye and he could see the slight puffiness under them, poorly concealed with a glamour. She had always believed very strongly that family was most important and Andromeda's disownment would certainly have hit her hard.

He and Sirius had both mourned the loss of Andromeda from their family but had both agreed it was for the better - that she could finally be happy.

Mother looked at Sirius nastily, "I do not want you tainting your brother any further. You two will not be permitted to sit with each other - Narcissa dear, I'm sure I can count on you to introduce Regulus to the correct people. Especially after he is sorted into the noble house of Salazar Slytherin."

When Mother said the last part, Sirius made sure to disguise his scoff as a particularly rough cough and Regulus pressed his lips together to stop from either laughing or smacking the back of his head.

Sirius never knew when to stop, did he?

Narcissa nodded primly, "Of course Aunt Walburga, I shall ensure he makes Slytherin proud."

She smiled, completely devoid of any warmth and only full of satisfaction that her orders would be met. "Good. Now, off you go. Mudbloods always end up running late, it wouldn't do to let the filth get anywhere near us."

"Honestly, they have no decorum." Druella sniffed and the two watched the three enter the train before the noisy crack of apparition alerted them that they were gone.

Narcissa turned to Regulus with a raised brow, "Oh dear. It appears my friend is calling me and you've gotten lost in the crowd. Whatever shall I do." She said dryly as she skirted her eyes over the two and walked away in the opposite direction that Sirius had been carefully inching towards.

Sirius tilted his head, "I thought she'd put up more of a fight honestly. She always wants to please the family."

"But she also knows how important _real_ family is, I'm sure her and Andy will stay in touch, no matter what the majority says."

"True." Sirius conceded, "C'mon, the boys will be down here. We made sure to pick a specific compartment last year." He said, carefully taking note of the numbers above the doors. "22, 23, 24! Here we go." He said, sliding open the door and tugging Regulus inside.

"Why'd you pick this one?"

Sirius shrugged, "It's the same one James, Remus and I met in. I feel like it's sort of symbolic - at the end of last year, we made sure to use this one again. We're gonna make sure we use this one every train ride!" He declared.

"What if it's occupied?"

"I'll kick 'em out!" He'd said succinctly, "Now, how are you feeling? Excited?" He grinned.

"Yeah! We're finally here Siri, no Mother, no-"

"Annoying little pests named Kreacher."

"I told you not to be mean to him!"

"Who's Sirius being mean to?" A soft voice sounded from the doorway and Regulus knew immediately who they were before he turned to look. The way Sirius immediately brightened and seemed to go slightly heart-eyed when he looked at the newcomer told Regulus that this boy could _only_ be Remus Lupin. "Not that I'm surprised, but I thought he'd wait until at least after the Sorting to start his shenanigans."

"Shenanigans? My dear Remus, I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about." Sirius' voice had slightly deepened and Regulus couldn't hold back a snort. He'd also puffed his chest out slightly and didn't seem to notice the way he was also trying to make himself seem taller from where he'd been slouched on the bench. "Shut it, Reggie!"

"Ah, so _this_ is Regulus. I've heard an awful lot about you. We all have." Remus smiled, extending a hand as he sat opposite Sirius who seemed slightly put out that he hadn't chosen to try and squish next to him.

Regulus snorted, shifting slightly away from Sirius and nudging him in the ribs, "I've heard a lot about you, as well. I believe 'cute as a button' was a common phrase when your name was brought up in his letters."

"Regulus!" Sirius shrieked, cheeks burning as he swatted at his brother. "Liar!"

Remus seemed to flush slightly but seemed pleased, "I believe, 'best little brother in the world' was a common phrase he used almost daily. Nobody could mention anything to do with siblings without Sirius butting into the conversation."

It was Regulus' turn to flush pleasantly. He'd wondered if Sirius would talk about him to his friends but it seemed he had, something that filled Regulus with warmth.

"Bunch of liars - a bunch of _bullies,_ in fact!" Sirius declared, pouting as the two other boys laughed at his misfortune. Secretly, Sirius was tremendously pleased that Regulus and Remus were getting along so well, they were arguably two of the most important people in his life and he had been slightly worried they may not like each other.

The way the two seemed to easily flow into a conversation about a muggle book Sirius had no idea Regulus had even read, he had worried for nothing. For now, he decided to content himself with watching the two boys converse, a soft smile on his lips as he watched Regulus' hands waving and Remus' eyes light up.

"Bloody hell I can't _believe_ we almost missed the train!"

A voice sounded from the hallway before two boys piled into the compartment. One was short and plump with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and flushed chubby cheeks. The other was taller and more athletic, he had rich dark skin, soft hazel eyes hidden slightly by circular glasses and thick, curly black hair. 

"James I understand, but you, Peter?" Remus asked.

"Ah, my fault actually - couldn't find my wand. Turns out it was in my trunk."

"Oi! It wasn't my fault I was late! Mum shouldn't have taken my word for it that I'd already packed." James grinned cheekily, "She should know better by now." As he said this, he sauntered over to the window seat and slumped back with careless grace. Beside him, Remus scowled and slid further along the bench, now in the middle of the two boys that had been late with the Black brothers opposite them. 

Regulus quietly observed the boy opposite him, he was as tall as Sirius and seemed to have much more room to grow judging by the length of his limbs. The boy - Potter, he presumed - also had thick lips which were pulled into a mischievous grin, eyes shining as he lounged on the bench. His skin was a rich, dark brown with a bronze tone that popped against the fresh white of his button-up shirt that clearly his mother had forced him into. Pureblood standards and all that.

His eyes were also a stunning hazel and Regulus thought he'd never seen someone so beautiful before.

He had a casual arrogance about him that screamed pureblood but a complete lack of care for the way others may perceive him, a contrast to the usually stiff, uptight persona purebloods donned. 

Any doubts he may have had that this was James Potter fizzled away.

The other boy had to be Peter Pettigrew. He understood what Sirius meant when he'd said he thought the boy should be a Hufflepuff, he had the nervousness and twitchiness of someone that wasn't sure quite where they belonged, a stark contrast to James.

Sirius had a similar cocky arrogance that James seemed to possess, but Sirius _wasn't_ completely secure in himself as James appeared to be - Mother's barbs were often pointed and she knew right where to hit for maximum damage.

"Your mother actually believed you?" Sirius exclaimed, "Is she mental?"

James laughed, it was a loud and boisterous sound that made Regulus' insides flutter. He couldn't help it, James Potter was very attractive. He also seemed to have a certain charm about him that drew people in. Regulus was close to falling off his seat he was so entranced and hurriedly tried to readjust himself.

"She must be mate, honestly, as if I'd pack the night before. Far too boring." He winked and Regulus felt that same swooping feeling, "Dad said I had to do it though and said he'd teach me a really cool spell to change the colour of people's hair! Eyebrows too! So, I did it." 

Sirius gaped, "That's amazing. He sounds great, was your mother not upset with you?"

James shrugged, "Not really. She was more annoyed at herself like I said, she _should_ know better by now. She asked me when I was half asleep and stuffed full of chocolate cake - 'course I'm gonna lie!"

Sirius shook his head, "That's so cool, I wish our parents were like that." Regulus silently agreed, their parents would never allow such a thing. Both of them had to show their packed trunks the evening before or else they wouldn't be permitted to eat. James' family sounded much more pleasant.

"My parents never have to ask, I always make sure to pack a little bit every day of the week leading up to September first." Remus said, "Writing a checklist often helps."

Regulus decided he definitely liked Remus, someone like him was perfect for Sirius. 

"I always end up forgetting something." Peter moaned, "Mum always ends up having to write a list and even then I usually forget stuff."

"Like your wand." Sirius rolled his eyes, "It's the most important thing!"

Peter shrugged and Regulus felt slightly bad for him and added, "I do the same as you, Remus. A little at a time and then on the last evening I check everything's there." He turned to Sirius, "I usually end up doing most of yours so I don't know why you're being so lippy. You almost forgot your wand the first time, too."

Sirius glared at him, "Brat, I wasn't used to having a wand then!"

"You'd had it for almost a year!"

"It's not like I was able to use it!"

Remus snickered and leaned back against the bench, "Are you two like this often?"

"Only when he's being dreadfully annoying."

"Only when he's being a little brat."

The two answered simultaneously before glaring at each other causing Remus to laugh harder, Peter too seemed to quietly giggle while James seemed to startle suddenly as if he'd only just realised there were more than four people in the compartment. "Am I seeing double?" He asked Remus who continued to laugh.

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend, "James, meet Regulus, my little brother. Reggie, that's James Potter." He introduced them even though Regulus didn't need it. He hadn't bothered to introduce Peter so it was clear Sirius was only performing the introduction for James' benefit.

The older boy turned to Regulus and properly met his eye for the first time. Regulus had to force himself to stay calm as the boy surveyed him, eyes slowly trailing him as if he were seeing every little detail and analysing whether he was worth a proper introduction.

His head tilted and he gave Regulus a roguish, cocky grin. 

" _Regulus, eh? Terribly fitting, I can see the stars in your eyes_."

Sirius choked and made a strange hacking sound. He had startled so violently he almost fell over and Regulus didn't dare to breathe.

The moment James had opened his mouth a strange sensation had filled him. A tempest of emotions had swirled through him as the words, his _soulmate's words,_ fell from the mouth of James Potter, his brothers best friend.

When he'd first read his words, he'd been both tremendously happy and slightly unimpressed. He hoped his soulmate wouldn't be the type to flirt with everyone.

Sirius had lamented the fact that he was likely stuck with some romantic, sappy bastard. Regulus had desperately tried to hide his pleasure at that. The idea that someone may go out of their way to be romantic.. to show him he meant something to them beyond just being their soulmate... 

It was too good to be true.

However, nothing could have prepared him for actually _hearing_ the words - from James Potter no less! He'd wondered at the circumstances surrounding his meeting, had thought of some unimpressed retorts he could use but instead decided to just go with the moment.

" _Forget the stars, I'll show you the entire galaxy, James Potter,_ " Regulus replied before he could completely overwhelm himself.

The others in the compartment seemed to notice something substantial happening. Sirius, of course, knew what had happened the moment Regulus' words had fallen from James' lips, however, the other two had been completely unaware. The deafening silence that followed Regulus' retort and the way Sirius seemed to be spluttering gave them some idea as to what had happened.

Remus' eyebrows had shot up as he looked between the two, a small smile curving on his face as he realised what this meant. 

James' jaw had dropped at Regulus' words. He seemed to stare intently at the boy before him, a flurry of emotions flitting across his face before the most wholesome, pure, unadulterated joy overtook his entire being. James jumped to his feet and threw his head back in a delighted laugh, "You! You! It's _you!"_ He cried, tears forming in his eyes as he looked down at Regulus who had stood up just after James did.

"It's me, is that okay?" He asked quietly, they were stood closely and Regulus was still terrified that James may change his mind. That after the shock wore off, he'd realise Regulus was a poor choice for a soulmate.

"Okay..?" James started slowly. "Okay? It's absolutely fan-bloody-tastic is what it is! You're my _soulmate!_ " James was exhilarated and he couldn't help himself as he threw his arms around Regulus. 

Regulus stiffened for a moment, unused to any physical affection from anyone but Sirius before James' words caught up with him. He slowly relaxed into the hold and couldn't hold back the soft sniffles he made as he gripped onto James' shoulders.

He had a soulmate.. he had a soulmate that seemed happy with the match. James wanted him! James wasn't disgusted or disappointed - he was so happy he could feel the older boys tears on his neck and he let out a sob into James' chest.

Sirius seemed to finally compose himself, "I knew I recognised the bloody handwriting! Oi, wait, hang on, Potter! What did you say to my little brother?"

The rest of the train ride was only _slightly_ awkward.

James and Regulus had barely separated the whole time, only to go to the bathroom and for James to change into his school robes. 

Problem was, Regulus' ridiculously overprotective big brother was glaring daggers at them from the opposite bench.

When they'd both calmed down, Regulus had been eager to try and get to know his soulmate. James seemed to be too and so they'd happily sat side-by-side, taking turns telling each other something about themselves.

Regulus had been fascinated when he found out James was a very talented Chaser and intended to try out for the team that year - he hadn't able to last time as all the positions were filled. They'd both eagerly talked about Quidditch, a common interest they shared and luckily both of them supported Puddlemere United. From there, the conversation progressed and James had seemed very interested when Regulus shyly mentioned his love of art, requesting to see some of his work.

To Regulus, his art was incredibly private, but he had desperately wished to impress James and had presented one of his favourites - a charcoal realism style drawing of Sirius who had happily posed for his brother. It had taken him a long time and it took pride of place as the first piece of work in his sketchbook. 

James had looked amazed, layering on heaps of praise and comparing the image to the real thing - even though Sirius had been frowning at them both the whole time. Unlike the drawing which had a cheeky grin pulling at his mouth.

It wasn't until the train began to slow down and the hallway began to fill that Regulus realised they had arrived at Hogwarts.

His new home.

He looked shyly at James as he realised he would have the next six years in this place with his soulmate as well as his big brother. He hadn't thought he'd be so lucky as to meet him this quickly, he'd assumed it would happen eventually, but not within thirty minutes of being on the train!

Regulus also blushed as he realised he and James had spent pretty much the entire ride talking solely to each other. Every so often he would look at the other three on the opposite bench and they'd either be talking amongst themselves or pretending they weren't eavesdropping on Regulus and James' conversation.

His brother had seemed very conflicted, torn between happiness and wariness at the new soulmate pair getting along so well. 

As the others stood and followed the crowd out of the train, Regulus glanced at the line of first years trailing towards the very big man that was calling for them. He then looked towards the much larger crowd forming groups as they approached the carriages. Regulus suddenly paused. He didn't want to be separated from James or Sirius so soon, he wanted to spend more time with them both. He'd barely spoken to Sirius the whole way there!

"Hey," Sirius' voice was right beside him and he looked up with startled, wide eyes. "Don't worry, little one. We'll have all of tomorrow and the day after to talk - it's a good thing today is Friday!" He reassured him, cuffing him lightly on the chin, "Don't be down."

Regulus' lip trembled, "I'm sorry for-"

"Woah! No, nuh-uh, no apologising for being excited to meet your soulmate. I'm pretty sure Remus and I did the same on the train ride last year."

"You did," James grinned, swinging an arm around Sirius' shoulders, "Gits. Both of you pretty much forgot all about me. I'd say something and you'd both look at me as if you'd completely forgotten I was there. Honestly, I was tempted to leave!"

As they got closer to the boats, the muddy ground almost made him slip and James quickly reached out an arm to straighten him. He pointedly did not give _any_ reaction to this. "Ah but you'd never do that, James Potter doesn't understand when his presence isn't appreciated." Remus smirked, "We'd both been hoping you'd scurry off, but you never got the hint."

"Blasphemy! Lies and slander! My presence is _always_ appreciated, isn't that right?" He asked, nudging Regulus who blushed hotly.

Sirius' eyes narrowed and he kicked James in the shin, waiting for the boy to finish wincing before he said, "Potter. Don't think I've forgotten. You and I are going to have a very long chat later."

James blinked once, twice, before giving a sheepish grin. He turned to Regulus, seeming to contemplate something as he looked at Sirius' dark glare before he shrugged, gave a cheeky grin and pressed a chaste kiss on Regulus' cheek before darting off for the carriages. Sirius spluttered angrily for a moment, gaping at the retreating form of his best friend before he ran after him, screaming his name accompanied by a multitude of threats. 

Remus and Peter both seemed torn between worry and amusement, Peter waved goodbye and followed after his friends, Remus doing the same but not before he reassured him, "By the way, don't worry about the sorting. It's quick and easy and no matter where you go, you'll certainly have us."

Regulus had smiled shyly, waving at the older boy and once again thought he was very glad Remus Lupin was his brother's soulmate - he'd certainly keep the boy out of trouble.

Hopefully.

Regulus had agreed wholeheartedly with his brother. The beauty of the castle was impossible to describe. It was far grander than he could have imagined and there was just so much to be seen he doubted the full seven years would be enough to learn all of Hogwarts' secrets. The black lake had been beautiful and the first-years had all shrieked when a large tentacle had popped out and waved at them.

His heart had been close to beating out of his chest the whole time. Only the day he got his mark could compare to the excitement he felt. Not only was he truly at Hogwarts, but he had already met his soulmate!

Regulus had been unfortunately recognised by some of the pureblood boys his mother had tried to get him to befriend. Julius Nott and Rabastan Lestrange had bookended him and guided him to a boat. The fourth occupant was a bored-looking girl that had turned her nose up at the sight of Rabastan so he assumed she knew him.

The two had thankfully been quiet for the boat ride and only stirring when a boy had exclaimed over the boats moving by magic, commenting that he must be 'mudblood filth' for being so impressed. 

As if they hadn't then been wide-eyed at the sight of the many ghosts floating around the entrance hall.

This was also when he first caught a glimpse of Minerva McGonagall, his brother's Head of House and favourite teacher. He affectionately referred to her solely as 'Minnie' and said she was stern but brilliant.

Regulus could see what he meant by stern, she had a tight expression on her face and her emerald robes were impeccable. He doubted even a single strand of hair was loose from her bun either it was immaculately sleek.

She had then guided them into the area just beyond the doors to the Great Hall and he knew there had to be some sort of silencing charm or ward on the doors as it was utterly quiet on the other side. She then informed them of the Houses and that they would be sorted promptly and to _stay in line_.

After that, the doors had swung open and he'd been in awe for the umpteenth time that day.

The ceiling was enchanted to reflect what he knew must be the view from outside, each star shone brightly and the whole hall seemed to sparkle. It was immense, much larger than he ever could have pictured. The walls were high and curved slightly at the top to form the domed ceiling, the floor was a beautifully polished stone and the floating candles were like fallen stars.

There was a warm atmosphere and all the noise fell back into place as he stepped inside the hall. He could hear the students chattering excitedly and many of the first years around him were whispering nervously. Some seemed to be recounting stories their older siblings had likely told them; one girl was indignant that her older sister had lied about having to fight a random magical creature and another boy was asking whether it was true that they'd have to duel Albus Dumbledore himself.

He rolled his eyes slightly, Sirius had tried to tell him he'd be expected to fight a fully grown giant and he had merely stared him down until he conceded that he was lying.

Serves him right.

Sirius had whined for hours that Regulus had ruined his fun but he didn't care. He was no fool. None of them were supposed to know any magic and although all the purebloods and at least a good portion of the half-bloods would have picked things up from observation or been taught by private tutors, the muggleborns wouldn't know anything. Therefore, there was no way they'd be expected to perform any kind of magic.

Not even a simple _Lumos._

He searched the occupants of the table with the large red banner hanging in the air over the centre, it seemed completely disorganised, a contrast to the Slytherin table on the opposite side that seemed to have some kind of hierarchy and the Ravenclaw table that was clearly seated according to age group. Hufflepuff seemed to have the same level of disorganisation as Gryffindor but much more scattered, as if everyone was friends with everyone and there were many empty seats throughout, clearly for first-years to immediately be guided by an older student.

Regulus stared at the four tables wondering where he'd be placed. Quite frankly, he hoped for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. He felt that Ravenclaw would suit him best, but Gryffindor would put him with his brother and his soulmate, as well as his brother's closest friends.

Sirius seemed to be desperately scanning all of the first-years faces before he lit up, their eyes met and he began waving grandly. His earlier anger at James clearly forgotten as they were sat side-by-side. Remus was opposite Sirius and he and Peter turned to follow Sirius gaze.

James clearly noticed him too and he began ruffling the back of his hair, a sly but oddly bashful grin on his face as he looked at Regulus from across the hall. Regulus himself blushed when James looked at him and focused back on Professor McGonagall who was clearing her throat, a ratty old had on a stool beside her.

After a strange song from the ugly old thing, she brandished a scroll and carefully straightened it, peering over her glasses as she began to call the names of the first-years alphabetically.

Regulus was thankful his surname would be so high up on the list, his legs hurt slightly from all the standing around and moving. Also, he was terribly nervous, he could feel the nerves getting to him and when she called his name third on the list, he was unbelievably grateful.

He took care not to hurry to the stool, he couldn't fall over and make a fool of himself. Not in front of the whole student body! Especially not when his soulmate was watching.

When McGonagall placed the hat on his head, he wanted to protest - it looked _filthy!_

"I'll have you know I am a very clean hat." It said indignantly and Regulus startled slightly. "Don't be so surprised boy, you're smart enough to have put the pieces together."

"Why thank you." He replied mentally, ankles crossing as he straightened on the stool. 

"You Blacks are always so interesting to sort." The hat seemed to hum for a moment, "My goodness, you _are_ a bright boy. Far cleverer than most I've seen, that's for certain. Much like your brother, you'd do well in Slytherin - but it's not _quite_ the place for you. Certainly not, no. Though you're certainly full of bravery, you wouldn't quite fit in Gryffindor either - much too likely to think with your head instead of your heart. You have enough heart and loyalty for Hufflepuff, but you already know exactly where I'm going to sort you, don't you, young Black."

Regulus grinned, he knew it. "Thank you, could you call it? I'm exhausted."

The hat laughed, "You _are_ an interesting sort, most are fairly easy, it's always nice to meet a more complex mind."

Regulus smiled as the hat called, _"Ravenclaw!"_ for the hall to hear. His brother immediately lurched to his feet, followed by James and the rest of his friends, clapping and cheering loudly.

The boy let the grin fully overtake him, he jumped off the stool, handed the hat back to the Professor who was smiling knowingly and rushed to his new House table. His brother was still cheering and Remus had to push him and James down by their shoulders, sending an apologetic glance to Regulus who couldn't bring himself to care.

He was home. _Finally._

As he met James' eye and heard his brother loudly complaining to Remus, he felt warmth fill him.

He finally _belonged._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, like I said there's more than likely going to be a part two. I really want to write this from James' POV with a look at their Hogwarts years and then fighting in the war...
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! I love Jegulus and Wolfstar are cute so.. have this!
> 
> (Why is there such a lack of Jegulus.. please.. someone explain. They have such potential!)


End file.
